


Ma source, c'est toi

by EnoughOnEnough



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Français | French, Post-Twilight Princess, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnoughOnEnough/pseuds/EnoughOnEnough
Summary: « Shhhhhh » émit-elle, et doucement, elle se baissa, dressant lentement une main devant le loup. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque tandis qu'elle s'abaissait, présentant sa paume au loup, qui progressivement, ne grogna plus. Il se méfiait cependant, et avec lenteur, s'approcha de la main de la jeune femme et la renifla brièvement.Plus en confiance, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et en profita pour l'admirer :« Tu es absolument magnifique. »Et il l'était, maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, son pelage avait des marques bien dessinées et ses yeux d'un bleu animal n'avaient jamais semblé si expressifs.« Ces yeux…. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es perdu ? »Link est à la recherche d'un très puissant artefact caché dans la citadelle avec l'aide de ses compagnons. Déterminé a travailler seul, il ne cesse de croiser la route d'une jeune femme qui découvre son secret. Outre son attirance pour elle, le héros se voit faire face à de nombreux choix difficiles.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s), Link/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'essaie à une histoire Post-Twilight Princess, avec la tentative de ne pas rendre les descriptions trop lourdes et de me concentrer sur l'interprétation que vous pouvez faire de choix des personnages et de l'avancement de l'histoire.
> 
> C'est une histoire qui me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête et j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, malgré ça, toute critique constructive est bienvenue !
> 
> Ce début est très court, introductif, j'essaierais de publier les chapitres à un rythme constant.
> 
> Enjoy !

Sur la citadelle d'Hyrule le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, et tous les habitants rentraient dans leurs doux foyer, s'échappant de l'atmosphère bruyante de la ville surplombée par le château d'Hyrule. C'était le moment.

Link marcha jusqu'à la ruelle qu'il avait précédemment repérée pendant la journée et scruta les environs à la recherche de la cachette parfaite. C'est là qu'il la trouva.

Elle était juste assez basse pour lui permettre de récupérer ce dont il avait besoin et juste assez large pour y mettre son épée tout en étant assez bien dissimulée derrière deux pierres délabrées.

Link attendit un long moment afin de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait fouiner dans la zone et quand il jugea que la rue n'attirerait personne, il mit son plan à exécution.

Il appréhendait tellement qu'il en vint à se demander s'il devait en fin de compte reculer et abandonner cette idée, mais non il savait que c'était risqué, mais il parviendrait à des résultats plus rapidement.

Il se délesta de son arsenal et après avoir soigneusement entreposé Excalibur, il sortit un petit paquet qu'il gardait en sécurité dans une poche de sa tunique et le déballa avec précaution. Sans lâcher le chiffon qui servait d'emballage, il prit la pierre noire orangée et la pressa contre son front.

Une vive mais brève douleur s'empara de lui, et quelque minutes plus tard, Link se réveilla étendu par terre. Reprenant ses esprits, il poussa le chiffon à présent vide de sa patte vers la cachette, et reniflant l'air de son flair affûté, commença sa traque.

Il faisait à présent nuit noire, il serait peut être temps de rentrer. La jeune femme dit au revoir à son mentor et ami et sortit affronter la nuit calme et fraîche qui tombait doucement sur la citadelle. Ses courbatures ne la dérangeait plus, et dressant son capuchon sur sa tête, marcha en direction du magasin. En s'engouffrant dans une rue adjacente où elle s'attendait à ce que comme d'habitude elle soit déserte, la jeune fille fut surprise d'y voir, ou plutôt d'y entendre quelqu'un crier.

Au loin dans l'obscurité elle discerna une petite silhouette courir dans sa direction. La jeune femme porta prudemment la main à sa ceinture tandis que l'ombre se rapprochait, un souffle haletant se faisait de plus en plus proche. A quelques mètres d'elle, elle put enfin reconnaître un enfant qui manqua de lui rentrer dedans. L'enfant en question remarqua sa présence et leva la tête, ses petits yeux embués étaient apeurés.

« Courez ! Un monstre ! Un monstre ! » s'exclama t-il de sa petite voix.

Et sans l'attendre, il la contourna et s'éloigna.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en direction de l'endroit d'où venait l'enfant, et aperçu sous les lointaines torches éclairées ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant des gardes se presser dans la rue, armés de leurs lances. Le choix se fit vite dans sa tête, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea en direction de la scène, la rue principale à l'Est de la ville. Plus aucun endroit n'était-il donc sûr ?

Un autre garde passa en courant sous la lumière des torche tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, longeant les écuries, elle passa devant un magnifique cheval alezan et arriva enfin dans la rue principale qui n'affichait plus aucun signe de vie à sa grande surprise, les gardes avaient disparus. A sa gauche, les lourdes portes de bois qui menaient à l'extérieur étaient entrouvertes, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Au loin une lourde voix d'un garde qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir hélait des instructions à d'autres tout aussi invisibles, résonnant jusqu'à elle. La curiosité l'emportant, elle s'engouffra à travers l'ouverture des portes de bois, plongeant dans une épaisse obscurité, elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, et instantanément, un grognement lui parvint aux oreilles.

C'était un grognement animal, menaçant, elle prit peur, elle se retourna vivement et s'éloigna le plus possible de la source du bruit. Tentant de la localiser, elle discerna grâce à la forte lumière de la rue que filtrait les portes, une énorme forme noire, avec des yeux brillants, d'un bleu saphir qui la fixait d'une lueur menaçante. Mais la forme ne bougea pas, l'animal continua de grogner et de la fixer, tandis qu'elle s'était adossée contre le mur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement face à cette forme noire.

Le monstre à travers un grognement, émit un aboiement qui, elle en était sûre, avait pour but de l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais cela eu plutôt l'effet inverse, car en aboyant, le monstre s'était avancé et elle pouvait à présent voir sa forme plus clairement.

C'était un loup. Un loup noir au pelage magnifique, parsemé de tâches argentées, un long museau et un anneau bleu à une oreille. Il était imposant c'était indéniable, mais à cause de ce geste, la jeune fille n'avait plus peur du tout, elle était fascinée.

Elle avait assez d'expérience avec les animaux pour reconnaître un animal qui n'avait aucune intention malfaisante, comme le petit garçon l'avait cru. Il était seul, et d'après ce qu'elle en tirait de la situation, il était sûrement perdu dans un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas, des gardes à ses trousses. Peut-être étais-il aussi effrayé qu'elle ?

« Shhhhhh » émit-elle, et doucement, elle se baissa, dressant lentement une main devant le loup. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque tandis qu'elle s'abaissait, présentant sa paume au loup, qui progressivement, ne grogna plus. Il se méfiait cependant, et avec lenteur, s'approcha de la main de la jeune femme et la renifla brièvement.

Plus en confiance, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et en profita pour l'admirer :

« Tu es absolument magnifique. »

Et il l'était, maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, son pelage avait des marques bien dessinées et ses yeux d'un bleu animal n'avaient jamais semblé si expressifs.

« Ces yeux…. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es perdu ? »

Elle savait que parler réussissait beaucoup avec les animaux. Le loup s'approcha un peu plus d'elle tandis qu'elle osa poser une main sur sa tête entre ses deux oreilles. A sa grande surprise le prédateur se laissa caresser, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux pour autant.

Elle entendit au loin un garde criant encore une instruction qu'elle ne comprit pas, et se releva brusquement. Le loup était lui aussi aux aguets, et il recula plus profondément vers la deuxième série de lourdes portes qui les séparait de la plaine d'Hyrule.

Seulement, les portes étaient fermées, et la jeune femme réalisa qu'il était coincé :

« Tu veux sortir c'est ça ? »

Le prédateur s'avança vers les portes et se dressant sur ses deux pattes arrières, s'appuya sur la poignée de celles-ci. La jeune fille se hâta et déverrouilla tant bien que mal une des deux portes et laissa entrer la lueur de la lune dans la pénombre. Le loup s'engouffra entre les portes instantanément et couru sur le pont levis qui menait vers la plaine sans se retourner. C'est alors que la jeune femme sentit une main agripper son épaule et la tirer en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » gronda une voix grave derrière un casque en fer, et tandis qu'il la retournait, elle vu deux garde s'avancer vers elle, et soudain l'un deux gesticula :

« Là-bas ! S'écria t-il. Il est là-bas ! »

Il montra du doigt ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur derrière elle et la jeune fille paniqua. Le garde qui la tenait toujours la poussa contre la porte qui s'ouvrit un peu plus, et les deux gardes se précipitèrent au dehors, l'un dégainant son arc et l'autre positionnant sa lance au dessus de son épaule.

Pendant qu'elle se relevait, elle chercha rapidement des yeux l'animal en fuite, et sa peur s'intensifia quand elle le vit se retourner pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait près des portes. Il était arrivé au bout du pont levis, s'il s'éloignait ne serais ce qu'un peu plus, les gardes ne pourrait le retrouver dans la nuit, alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ?

Elle rejoignit les gardes et se dressant devant eux, leva les mains devant de leurs armes.

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne tirerez pas sur ce loup ! Il n'a rien fait de mal!

\- Écarte-toi, nous ne pouvons laisser échapper un monstre.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre croyez-moi ! Laissez-le !

Les deux gardes se consultèrent brièvement du regard , partageant leurs incompréhension devant une femme qui tenait absolument à aider un animal dangereux.

L'archer perdit patience et banda son arc, prêt à décocher sa flèche. Mais l'encapuchonnée fut plus rapide. Elle passa une main leste à l'intérieur de l'arc afin de stopper la flèche qui heureusement n'eut pas le temps de partir, et envoya le coin de l'arme dans la fente du casque du garde qui atteignit son œil. Il gémit vivement et tandis que l'autre garde qui venait de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, passa son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme afin de la maîtriser, celle-ci lui donna un coup de pied aussi fort qu'elle put et tandis qu'il partait en arrière, attrapa le bras que la retenait et le tordit.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du pont levis et après avoir vu avec soulagement qu'il était désert, s'enfuit à toutes jambes à l'intérieur de la citadelle en direction du magasin.


	2. Chapter 2

Link se maudit lui même. Son obstination l'avait conduit dans une situation des plus délicate, et il en était le seul responsable. Maintenant il en était à errer dans la plaine d'Hyrule, en pleine nuit, avec l'impossibilité de rentrer dans la citadelle sous sa forme actuelle. Si ce n'était pas pour cette inconnue, il n'en serait peut-être même pas sortis vivant. Sa meilleure solution à présent était d'attendre la matinée et de se glisser dans la citadelle pour retourner à la cachette le plus discrètement possible avant que la ville ne se réveille.

Rare était ceux qui ne le voyaient pas comme une bête dangereuse, il avait été chanceux cette fois-ci de ne pas s'être fait tuer sur le champs ou pire, d'avoir eu a se défendre contre quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette jeune femme encapuchonnée avait elle délibérément attaqué deux gardes pour permettre à un animal de fuir. Link ne savait pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment. Il trouva un grotte dans la plaine d'Hyrule au creux d'une falaise, non loin du pont levis mais assez, il le savait pour ne pas être dérangé par les humains, il se lova contre la roche et tomba endormit.

« Cela n'arrivera plus. » pensa la fuyarde. Décidément, ses entraînements lui étaient montés à la tête, elle avait eu un petit coup de sang. Cependant, elle ne regrettait rien, si cet animal avait été tuée sans sa tentative audacieuse, elle ne l'aurait supporté.

« Mavia ! Tu viens ? On y va ! » appela une voix au rez-de-chaussez.

La personne en question prit rapidement une pomme dans un panier non loin de là et sortit de sa chambre.

\- J'arrive Médée. Bien dormi ?

\- Assez bien jusqu'à ce que je t'entende rentrer, répondit son interlocutrice en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu m'as entendu ? Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Ce que tu devrais faire la prochaine fois c'est ne pas rentrer aussi tard. C'est dangereux la nuit ! Et si papa l'apprend…

\- Il ne saura rien tant que tu ne lui dis rien…

Mavia lança un regard implorant à sa sœur, qui soupira

\- Non évidemment que je ne lui dirais rien… Mais je ne peux pas au moins savoir où tu vas ?

\- Non… Je suis désolée Médée, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

Un court silence s'en suivit.

\- Je suis sûre que tu vas voir un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Lâcha t-elle finalement avec un grand sourire et ses habituels yeux pétillants.

\- Non ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! rigola Mavia. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Mais bien évidemment… Répliqua Médée avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'elle rassemblait les dernières provisions dans leurs sacs en peaux.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Je ne vais pas voir un garçon et je ne me met pas en danger. Excuse -moi de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu me le dirais si c'était important ?

\- Bien sûr, tu le sauras bien un jour de toute façon, la rassura Mavia tandis qu'elle ajustait un de ses sacs son dos.

Médée lui rendit un sourire radieux, et elles sortirent du magasin sur les recommandations de leurs père.

Le magasin ce trouvait à l'ouest de la ville, dans une rue adjacente à la grande place, ce qui facilitait sa visibilité, et donc les affaires. Celui-ci était approvisionné tous les jours et recevait toute sorte de provisions. Atilam, que Mavia considérait comme son père, en était le gérant et envoyait sa fille, Médée et Mavia approvisionner « La Taverne de Telma » quotidiennement, puisque celle-ci était devenue assez populaire et la gérante était une amie de longue date. Quand à Médée, Mavia la considérait comme sa sœur, elles avaient grandies ensemble et ses parents s'étaient occupés d'elle comme leur propre fille. Malheureusement Mavia ne savait rien de ses parents biologiques, seulement qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée dans un refuge de la citadelle et qu'Atilam, prit d'affection, la prit sous son aile. Depuis, toutes deux travaillent joyeusement sous les directives de leur père après la mort de la mère de Médée. C'était un magasin florissant, et du haut de leurs 19 ans, elles possédaient beaucoup d'expérience en matière commercial. Médée s'occupait du comptoir et Mavia préférait le calme de la réserve et de l'organisation, mais venait prêter main forte à son père ou à sa sœur à l'occasion.

Le moment était venu de la livraison quotidienne à la taverne, la rue sud était déjà remplie de clients matinaux venus acheter leurs pains frais ou un flacon de la célèbre eau thermale dont seul les Gorons avaient le monopole en ville, et tandis que les deux sœurs descendaient les escaliers qui menaient dans une cour intérieure, le ciel s'éclaircit et le soleil illumina la pierre blanchie à leurs pieds.

La taverne possédait déjà de bon matin une atmosphère chaleureuse, et quelques retardataires étaient encore attablés prenant leur petit déjeuner dans l'ambiance tamisée de la salle. Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'avançaient vers le comptoir, Mavia remarqua que contrairement à d'habitude, les lourds rideaux au fond de la salle étaient tirés, mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et déposa son lourd sac sur le côté du comptoir, Médée fit de même.

« Bonjour les filles ! dit une voix enjouée.

Telma, une femme aux formes chaleureuse dont la chevelure rousse était tirée en arrière en une queue de cheval, s'avançait vers elle les yeux brillants, passa derrière le comptoir et déposa quelques assiettes sales sur celui-ci.

\- Bonjour Telma ! La salua Médée accompagné d'un grand sourire. La livraison est arrivée ! Annonça t-elle en un geste qui désigna les sacs de peaux lourdement chargés.

Mavia qui s'était déjà baissée pour ouvrir les sacs, en sortit de la nourriture en grande quantité, comportant surtout de la charcuterie et les déposa sur la table en annonçant :

\- Voici ce que tu nous avais demandé, notre père a veillé à ce que tu l'aies le plus vite possible !

\- Magnifique ! Vous lui dirait merci de ma part d'accord les filles ?

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et Mavia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce geste attentionné. Elle savait que leur père avait tapé dans l'œil de Telma, et elle savait aussi que cette dernière pouvait être très persuasive.

Leur livraison faite et les provisions mises dans la réserve de la tavernière, les deux sœurs sortirent sous le soleil qui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de pierres revenant sur leurs pas.

« Ange, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne rentre pas tout de suite au magasin ? J'aimerais bien aller faire un tour dans le quartier de l'Arsenal…

Médée s'était arrêté en haut des escaliers quand Mavia avait continué à avancer. Mavia sourit malgré elle. Le quartier de l'Arsenal était le quartier nord-est, celui où, et elle le savait parfaitement, ce trouvait Jules. Elle se retourna avant de répondre :

\- Non je ne t'en voudrais pas, dit-elle en souriant. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'a pas vu. 12 heures ?

Médée fit la moue et répondit avec un voix nasillarde :

\- Mais je veux juste aller voir comment il va… Dans une heure je suis rentrée, promis.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et partie dans la rue opposée. Mavia la regarda longer les étals, songeant au cœur tendre de sa sœur qui, et ce depuis qu'elle la connaissait ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher l'affection.

Quand elle disparue de son champs de vision, Mavia, et comme elle aimait le faire ainsi dissimulée dans la foule, s'attarda sur les étals du marché. Remarquant une chevalière qui, se dit-elle, pourrait plaire à son père, elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la jambe. Quand elle baissa les yeux, c'était pour découvrir une boule de poils blanc, qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. C'était Louise, la chatte de Telma, reconnaissable avec ses yeux bleus et son ruban violet. Mavia se baissa et caressa l'animal :

« Bonjour à toi aussi Louise. » sourit-elle et en grattant le cou du chat, qui se frottait affectueusement le long de sa jambe.

« Malheureusement je dois retourner au magasin, lui dit-elle. Père doit avoir besoin de moi et Médée ne rentre pas avant un petit moment. Soupira t-elle en se parlant plus à elle même qu'à la boule de poils. Elle se releva et prit la une rue adjacente à la taverne en direction du magasin. Mais après s'être extirpé de la foule et engagé dans la rue, elle manqua de tomber : la chatte s'était mise en travers de sa route, et avait posé ses pattes sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui ne comprit pas ce geste inattendu.

« Qu'il y a t-il Louise ? Tu as faim ? »

La chatte se remit sur ses quatre pattes et passa derrière Mavia, trottina vers la rue sud, et se retourna, comme pour l'inciter à la suivre. Remarquant que ce n'était pas son comportement habituel, Mavia fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers Louise qui alors mit encore plus de distance entre elles. La jeune femme regarda attentivement la chatte blanche, qui, tournée en direction de la rue opposée, miaula et trottinait encore de quelques pas vers celle-ci. Mavia, qui dû se rendre à l'évidence que le comportement du chat était plus à même de l'inquiéter que son père qui devrait servir quelques clients sans son aide, opta pour suivre le chat et avec un dernier regard en arrière, suivit la course de Louise. Quand Mavia s'attendait à ce que la chatte la mène vers la rue du marché, elles tournèrent cependant dans un rue parallèle à celle-ci, une rue bien plus étroite, un quartier résidentiel qui longeait les remparts qui protégeaient la citadelle. La course dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le duo traversèrent plusieurs rues et arrivèrent enfin dans un cul-de-sac sombre, ce qui fit ralentir la jeune femme, aux aguets. Pour se rassurer, elle porta la main à la ceinture pour sentir sa dague accrochée à celle-ci, mais voyant que l'endroit était vide, se détendit et rapporta son attention sur le félin.

Celui-ci trottinait vers une bouche d'égout, et sautant au-dessus de celle-ci, elle s'assit pour attendre sa suiveuse.

Mavia s'approcha et observa la chatte tourner autour de deux pierres délabrées près du sol, et lui lancer un regard calme de ses yeux bleus profonds. Mavia s'accroupit près des pierres et aperçu une cavité derrière celles-ci.

« Tu veux que je fouille là dedans ? » Demanda -t-elle en avançant sa main vers la cavité.

La chatte miaula, et tourna une fois de plus autour d'elle. Les chats ont vraiment l'air de nous comprendre parfois, se dit Mavia.

Elle poussa une des pierres sur le côté, elle était lourde, mais assez légère pour être déplacé facilement. Quand elle en vint à pousser la deuxième, les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur un sac en toile d'un bleu sombre, long et étroit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le prit et entreprit de l'ouvrir délicatement.

Il était assez lourd quelques chose s'entrechoqua à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une épée, longue et magnifique, dans son fourreau bleu et or. La garde était mauve et joliment sculptée, Mavia laissa dépasser la lame du fourreau pour l'admirer : elle était immaculée , brillante, magnifiquement forgée, et s'en dégageait une aura magique. Mavia l'enfonça de nouveau dans son fourreau pour examiner le reste du contenu du sac. Il contenait quelques quignons de pain, des fruits, de la viande soigneusement emballée, une pierre à aiguiser, une bouteille de lait et un chiffon. Elle regarda la chatte qui posa une patte sur son bras le plus près du sol avant de repartir dans le sens opposé, vers là d'où elles venaient.

« Comment… ? A qui appartient ce sac ? » chuchota la jeune femme.

Elle savait que l'animal ne pourrait lui répondre, mais elle espérait une forme de réponse , et sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle referma le sac en toile, se releva et suivit de nouveau la chatte la mener vers la rue du marché, et à la plus grande surprise d'Mavia, Louise passa les lourdes portes de la citadelle en direction de la plaine d'Hyrule.

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, hésitante. Elle porta un regard au sac qu'elle portait transportait, et sa curiosité l'emportant sur le raisonnable, elle s'engouffra entre les portes de bois.

Link avait opté pour attendre l'obscurité du soir pour se glisser dans la citadelle et retourner à la cachette. Réveillé par le soleil s'engouffrant dans la grotte peu profonde, il était partit à la chasse et était revenu avec un Helmasaurus dodu, dont il avait laissé une partie des restes au profit d'autres prédateurs, car même sous sa forme animale, le héros n'appréciait guère le goût du sang.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à chercher une source d'eau afin d'étancher sa soif, il flaira dans l'air un odeur humaine, qui le mit sur ses gardes. Quant il vit apparaître une grande silhouette dessinée par le soleil, il grogna instantanément, prêt à bondir et à se défendre face à l'inconnu, mais il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la chatte blanche qu'il connaissait bien, Louise, la chatte de Telma :

« N'ai pas peur, cette humaine est digne de confiance , lui dit-elle calmement.

Link relaxa ses membres et fixa sa vieille amie.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à posséder un flair hors du commun, j'ai suivis ta trace jusqu'ici. Je t'apporte de l'aide.

\- De l'aide ? Demanda Link surprit.

Pendant ce temps, la silhouette humaine n'avait pas bougée, elle était comme paralysée à l'entrée de la grotte. Louise se retourna vers elle et porta une patte au sac de toile que l'humaine portait, sac que Link reconnu immédiatement. Il regarda alors plus attentivement la personne qui possédait son salut.

Tandis qu'elle semblait se détendre, intriguée face à l'échange des deux animaux, elle s'avança doucement plus profondément vers la grotte en restant à l'écart de la bête, et s'accroupit à côté de Louise.

Elle était svelte, dans ses bottes de cuirs qui lui montait jusqu'au mollets elle portait un pantalon haut coincé par une épaisse ceinture de cuir qui lui entourait sa fine taille et une tunique bleue seulement reliée par des lacets en son haut caché par un capuchon baissé qui lui voilait ses épaules sur lesquelles ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient en cascade et entouraient délicatement son visage éclairé par de grands yeux verts, qui en plus de l'appréhension actuelle au vu de la situation, dégageait une profonde gentillesse. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de la regarder un instant.

Link en l'examinant plus attentivement, reconnu la jeune femme, c'était celle qui avait empêché ces deux gardes de lui tirer dessus la veille, et son odeur était reconnaissable maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention.

« Tu es ce loup... » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle approcha la main de son museau et Link s'approcha du sac qu'elle avait déposée à ses côté. La jeune femme surprise par le mouvement du loup, retira vivement sa main.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ce sac ? Je l'avais caché… demanda Link à Louise en essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'humaine.

\- Je t'ai suivi hier, en sortant de la taverne. Je sais que tu devais rentrer avant le lever du jour, alors j'ai suivis ta trace et j'ai décidé de te venir en aide.

Link marqua une pause et renifla le sac, sous les yeux observateurs de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es vraiment l'animal le plus intelligent que je connaisse Louise.

La chatte lova sa queue atour d'elle-même et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de l'humaine.

Link sentit la main de celle-ci se poser délicatement sur son dos, et il se figea. Elle passa précautionneusement la main sur sa croupe pour le caresser, attentive à la moindre agressivité de sa part. Mais Link se trouva incapable de répliquer, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le touche sous cette forme, pourtant, il leva ses yeux saphirs vers l'humaine qui examinait ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Tu voulais que j'apporte ce sac à ce loup… ? » finit-elle par dire en baissant son regard vers le chat qui ronronnait contre sa jambe, et à ses paroles, ronronna de plus belle.

Link sentait l'incompréhension de l'humaine, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'un loup pouvait bien faire avec une épée ? Il devait agir vite avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

« Louise, elle ne peut être là quand je me transforme, elle doit partir, dit-il à la chatte blanche.

Celle-ci se releva gracieusement et d'un coup de patte, ouvrit le sac de toile avant de reporter son attention sur Link :

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci pour ton aide, je te suis redevable.

Louise lui adressa un regard et posa une patte sur la jambe de l'humaine avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur, se retournant vers elle l'invitant à la suivre.

L'humaine se releva mais ne partie pas pour autant, elle resta entre les deux animaux, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Mais... » laissa t-elle échapper, mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase, sachant que c'était inutile de protester contre des animaux qui n'avait pour elle, aucun don de parole.

Link devait rapidement trouver une solution, et bien que celle-ci ne lui plut pas, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il se dressa en position d'attaque et gronda en direction de l'humaine le plus férocement qu'il put, et cela eu l'effet escompté : la jeune fille recula prise de court par ce comportement soudain en direction de l'entrée de la grotte. Mais elle sembla reprendre vite sa contenance, et comme lors de leur rencontre nocturne, elle lui présenta sa paume de main et invita le loup au calme. Celui-ci passa au niveau supérieur, il aboya férocement en faisant reculer la jeune femme vers la sortie qui finit par entendre raison. Louise regarda la scène de l'extérieur, et quand la jeune femme tourna un regard tendu vers la chatte, celle-ci l'invita calmement à la suivre en direction de la citadelle.

Avec un dernier regard vers le loup toujours menaçant, elle se résigna , et Link attendit qu'elles aient toutes deux disparues pour rentrer dans la grotte et changer de forme.

Au contact de l'épée, Link sentit une brève douleur, et se retrouva face contre terre, de nouveau dans sa forme originelle. S'emparant du chiffon dans son sac, il ramassa la pierre noire tombée à terre en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher, l'enroula fermement et la rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa tunique. Attrapant un quignon de pain et un morceau de viande cuite, il remit en place Excalibur sur son dos et sortit à la lumière du jour, marchant vers la citadelle et dégustant sa nourriture. Il se fondit dans un groupe de pèlerins qui rentraient de la source de Lanelle et entra dans la ville.

Il était presque midi et la rue du marché dégageait de bonnes odeurs de viande grillées. Ne s'attardant pas près des étals, il descendit les escaliers de pierre et s'engouffra ensuite dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la taverne, qui servait déjà ses premiers clients le déjeuner.

Ne voyant pas Telma au comptoir, il se dirigea directement vers les lourds rideaux au fond de la pièce en croquant son dernier bout de pain, mais il ne put atteindre destination car une main se plaça sur son épaule, le stoppant dans sa course.

« Link ! Où étais-tu ? On était tous inquiets !

Le héro se retourna vers Telma qui venait de sortir de la salle principale et posait sur lui un regard d'inquiétude.

\- Il y a eu un problème ? S'enquit Telma, un sourcil levé, un tremblement dans la voix.

Link marqua une pause, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots avec soin.

\- Rien de préoccupant ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste eu un petit contre temps.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ? Demanda Telma, positionnant ses mains les hanches.

\- Non pas encore, mais je me rapproche j'en suis sûr, il me suffit de quelques recherches supplémentaires.

Telma sembla réfléchir profondément avant d'acquiescer en sa direction :

\- Les autres sont là, ils t'ont cherché dans la zone mais comme tu étais introuvable, ils se sont dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'organisent.

\- Il n'y avait aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulu rassurant et quitta sa compagnie pour se diriger au fond de la salle. Quand il souleva le rideau, plusieurs personnes se tenaient autour d'une épaisse table ronde. Ash, qui une main sur sa hanche, une autre sur la table, examinait un parchemin posé sur celle-ci, Lafrel, dont les années marquaient son visage avait les bras croisés et réagissait aux quelques mots émit par Ash, et enfin Jedh, de sa chevelure rousse, tenait ses lunettes dans une main et l'autre positionné sur son menton, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion, les yeux baissés vers le parchemin qu'Ash examinait.

Prenant conscience de la nouvelle présence, ils tournèrent la tête vers Link qui déposa calmement son sac et son épée contre le mur avant de s'avancer vers ses compagnons.

« Link ! Souffla Jedh, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, répondit simplement l'intéressé en s'asseyant à la table.

Les autres s'adressèrent un regard compréhensif, Ash reprit :

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Link leva sa tête en direction de la brune.

\- Non, j'ai eu un contre-temps.

\- Un contre-temps ? Demanda Ash un sourcil levé.

Au même moment, le brouhaha de la salle principale entra brièvement dans la pièce tandis que Telma pénétrait dans la salle, déposant à manger sur la table.

Link, bien content d'éviter la question, ses compagnons n'étant pas au courant de sa deuxième forme, prit une pomme et la croqua à pleine dents.

\- Link, reprit Ash. Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu ai envie de passer du bon temps, mais ce que l'on fait ici est capital, on doit se concentrer là dessus.

Le héro regarda Ash avec incompréhension, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Telma prit la parole.

\- Laisse le donc, il a bien le droit de se détendre un peu, il a cherché sans relâche depuis qu'il est là, il peut bien se permettre une petite pause.

Link regarda à tour de rôle les deux femmes.

\- Très bien, soupira Ash en s'appuyant contre la table à nouveau. Mais au moins que tu nous prévienne Link, qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour rien.

L'intéressé quelque peu courroucé, opta pour une réponse la plus calme possible :

\- Vous ne vous inquiétez pas plus que nécessaire avant tout ça, alors je ne vois aucune raison de changer maintenant. De plus, ce que je fais en dehors de la mission ne vous regarde pas, mais je te rassurerais Ash en te disant que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis très touché que vous vous inquiétez, mais rassurez vous, je me rapproche du but.

Jedh baissa la tête, gêné par le sujet de conversation, Ash et Telma se lancèrent un regard coupable tandis que Lafrel semblait plutôt amusé par la situation.

Link, croquant sa pomme à pleines dents, s'avança sur la table, écarta quelque croquis et désigna un endroit sur une carte avant de reprendre le plus naturellement possible.

« Je suis persuadé qu'elle est ici, j'ai bien repéré les gravures mais... »


End file.
